I'm Sorry, my Child
by JediMayukiDaAWESOME
Summary: Ahsoka knew he was coming. She just had hoped that he wouldn't come until much later. She knew she wasn't going to come out of this one alive. She is so sorry.


**I'm Sorry, my Child**

On the world of Shili, a young togrutan chieftess was looking over her village. At the young age of 23, she was the most successful leader of the Tano Tribe, a wife and a mother. Her husband, the chief, walked beside her and whispered in her ear "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and said "I Sense the darkness coming. Our people must be informed. Can you see to this, Lux?" He nodded and strolled through the village, informing people as they walked past him. As Ahsoka watched her husband, a small voice said "Mummy?"

She turned around and her child, Mio, was standing there with a stuffed Wookiee doll in her arms. She put on a small smile at the look of her daughter and knelt in front of her face. "What's wrong, Mio?"

She looked at her mother and said "I feel the darkness coming. Is it the Dark Lord Vader?" Ahsoka lightly gasped with widened eyes but immediately grew serious. She sighed and replied "I don't know, Mio. The Emperor could be coming for all we know. So, my child, be prepared."

Her daughter nodded and shared a comforting mother-daughter hug. They eventually broke apart and Mio jogged into the house, making sure to pack anything that needed to be taken if the occasion that the Tano Tribe needed to be dispersed. Ahsoka to walked into her hut and collected her lightsaber and shoto. She just held them and looked at them blankly as she remembered the day Master Plo Koon took her to the secret Jedi crystal mine on Ilum to construct her lightsaber, and years later with him and ... her master.

She clenched the objects in her hand tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what he did. She was the one who saw all of the Jedi at the Temple, her not being able to do anything to help. Fortunately, Lux had found her after he heard about the Attack on the Jedi Temple and came in running on Coruscant to stop her from reaching certain death when she tried to go back. She cried into his shoulder, never once letting go. They rushed out of there and arrived on Shili, where there was an uproar when the native Togrutans, especially the Tano Tribe, heard that the Jedi were being killed and they knew that the only surviving heir, Ahsoka, was one of the Jedi that was hunted and they fought against, and won against, the new Empire. She sighed and smiled when she remembered the shock that Lux and her shared when they heard that Chiefs/Chieftesses were to marry at age sixteen, their own age, and be with child the year they marry. They couldn't look at each other for weeks! She walked away one night to the spot she used to go to as a child to see the stars with her parents. She paced back and forth, aimlessly and slowly, hands lightly clasped together, her head bent, looking at the ground. She heard a rustle in the grass and she spun around, finding herself face-to-face with Lux.

That's when he proposed to her, below the midnight stars. The wedding was beautiful and wonderful and soon, they had their first child, Mio. They had been living happily for years, never having any troubles with the Empire. And not once has she used her powers, or her daughter for that matter. But now ... they were here.

The locals had fled and had told Lux to go with Mio. He was hesitant, but obliged anyhow. An Empire Star Destroyer landed just out of the Tano Tribe and Ahsoka stood in the middle of the village square, waiting to see what her master had turned into. After a tense five minutes, he came into view. Ahsoka's eyes widened at the sight of him, all clad in black armour. Storm troopers checked the buildings for the civilians until an aged Captain Rex stood before Darth Vader and reported "There are no cilivians in the village, my lord. The seemed to have been evacuated." Darth Vader, not knowing who Ahsoka was as she wore a hood over her now prominant montrals and half her face, demanded "Jedi, where are they?" Ahsoka shrugged and stated "Beats me. You've always been the impatient one, haven't you, Skywalker?"

He snarled at her and said "That name is forbidden and is of no use to me." Ahsoka lowered her eyes to the ground and thought "He really is dead and lost to us all now." She looked back up at him and said "Well, there are no civilians here now, so why don't we ... duel?" The Dark Lord activated his crimson red lightsaber and stated "So be it ... Jedi." He lunged at her and she deflected the blow with her shoto. She then activated the jade green lightsaber in her left hand and swung at his side, causing him to back flip away from her. While he was mid air, she threw her lightsaber at him, managing to slice the panel on his chest she lunged forward and was about to finish him off when he rolled away, nearly decapitating her as he swung at her neck, making her jump away.

She punched the ground, focusing the Force through her fist and digging it in the ground and severing it apart, causing it to fly upwards. Vader was caught off guard with this skill and was knocked back and buried as she used the Force to throw the rocks at him. She was about to finish him off again but he casted Force Push and slammed her in her house, smashing the wall entirely. She was feebly getting up when he Force Pushed her back into the ground raising his lightsaber aloft.

"You've evaded me far too long, Chieftess. What are you hiding?" She replied "I will never speak, the man who was my master. No, the thing that destroyed him." He looked around the house and saw a baby's crib, causing him to become confused. "You would betray your code and have a child?" he asked incredulously. She gasped out "Not just for my happiness, and my tribe's and husband's, but for my duty of being the Chieftess of the Tano Tribe. Geesh, you can't even recognise me, your own old apprentice, can you ... Sky Guy?"

He gasped and Ahsoka took off her hood. Underneath his helmet, Anakin's eyes turned blue and he whispered "Ahsoka?! Is that really you?!" She smiled and whispered back "Yeah, it's me. Looks like your little 'Snips' has grown up a bit, hasen't she?" He chuckled and said "She really has." She laughed a little with him and asked seriously "Are you going to kill my people?" He hesitated and said "No. I was told ... to kill you. My master didn't say who it was, just that I needed to kill her." Ahsoka nodded and said "Well, looks like I've only beat you at one thing." "What's that?" he asked. She panted a bit and replied "I stayed on the Jedi side!" His eyes did turn red at that and said "Well, I suppose you're right. I will regret having to do this." Ahsoka shrugged and closed her eyes into prayer. "Just like a true Jedi." Vader thought as he raised his lightsaber higher.

"MUMMY!" A cry calls out. The dark armoured cyborg sees a human father holding back a half-breed togruta who's eyes were widened in fear. "A daughter?!" the figure asks shocked and turns to look at the young woman on the ground, she whispered to her "I'm sorry, my child. I'm ... not coming out of this one. I love you both, so very much. Never forget it." Beneath his terrifying helm, his eyes briefly turn blue as he whispers softly "I'm so sorry."

A flash of red as he brought down his lightsaber into her chest, a gasp of breath a life leaves the woman that once served him, a frightened child's voice crying out "NO!" as she sees her mother slump back on the floor as she passed away. Vader saw the girl free herself from her crying father and tried to shake her mother awake, something a dead person could not do. Ahsoka's body faded away as her husband and daughter cradled her in their arms. It killed him and he swept himself away from the ruined house and went to his squad. He pulled Rex aside and said "It was Ahsoka. She was a wife and a mother." Rex gasped and looked down. He was still close, in a way, to Ahsoka, and the information killed him. Vader continued on "Her husband was Lux Bonteri. Worse still, both he and their daughter watched Ahsoka die." Rex nodded and followed Vader to the Star Destroyer with his men.

Ahsoka opened up her eyes and saw baby blue surroundings with white streaks criss crossing everywhere. She stood up and walked hesitantly forwards, observing the surroundings with caution. Then, a ghost-like figure appeared in front of her, bit by bit. She readied herself but went slack and wide eyed as she saw her old friend Barriss Offee standing before her. Barriss too went wide eyed at Ahsoka's older appearance and said "My, Ahsoka, you've grown!" She smiled and replied "I know. After all, I'm kind of an adult that had just left her daughter without a mother and a husband as a widower so hence making myself feel quite terrible."

Barriss' eyes went ever wider and she stuttered out "Y-You got m-married a-and had a kid?! Oh my god!" Ahsoka smiled and said sadly "I married Lux at sixteen due to the tradition on my homeland of Shili. Every son or daughter born to the Tano line has to marry at sixteen if they are the heir/heiress to the Tano Tribe and are expected to have a child within their year of marriage. I had a little daughter called Mio. She's six years old now." Her eyes became distant and she closed her eyes thinking of her being born, the first time she saw her beautiful little girl. She opened her eyes and her memory replaced the landscape.

She and Barriss watched as the contractions began and Barriss, despite being a former Medical Jedi, looked kind of horrified at the pain of childbirth. Lux was holding Ahsoka's hand, looking pale and terrified. The midwives, her friends Tenria, Filliore and Zetsuhe, were trying to comfort Lux, Ahsoka and birthing the child at the same time. Both Barriss and Ahsoka laughed as Lux said shakily "I-I've never seen Ahsoka in so much pain before." She death glared at him and snapped "If you want to feel the pain I'm feeling, imagine ten cocks being shoved up your arse at the same time, lava trying to erupt out of your stomach, your balls being ripped off, one at a time and extra slowly, and adrenaline pumping through your body painfully hard and fast." Lux's pale went, if possible, even paler and shut his mouth. Ahsoka let out another grunt of pain and Zetsuhe, the youngest, clutched her hand tighter and Tenria, the eldest, said as Filliore stood ready with a clean, warm towel at her side "Okay Ahsoka, one last push. Push with all your might in three, two, one."

Ahsoka was nearly crying at that point and Lux had to be told by a ticked-off Tenria that women were stronger than men because they can endure pain, hence why they give birth instead of men. At last though, a cry was heard and Ahsoka stopped panting and let her tears fall without blinking. Filliore cleared out the airways and gave her to Tenria and she declared "It's a girl! A beautiful baby girl!" Lux started crying as well and a smiling Zetsuhe helped Ahsoka up so she could hold her baby. Barriss had never seen such a warm look in Ahsoka's eyes as she held her baby, the tears falling quickly down her cheeks. She then said to Lux "Despite the fact that it's your fault that I got pregnant, why don't you hold you daughter?" Lux said "I'm scared that my hands are too rough to hold her." Ahsoka smiled warmly at him and said "Whenever I was held by my father, his strength always made me feel protected. She'd want to have you hold her."

With that, Lux gently picked up his daughter and held her, as if she was glass. The couple smiled as their daughter clung onto the front of Lux's shirt. After a while, she started crying and Ahsoka, her mothering insticnts coming in, relieved the awkward father of the child and breastfed the child. Poor Lux, who not used to being in this kind of situation, just blushed deep crimson. Ahsoka, despite never breast feeding a child before, didn't mind the situation at all. After a while, the child stopped feeding and she replaced her breast back in her shirt and she asked Lux "Do you think this will be a good name?" He cocked his head to the side and asked "Which name?" She smiled shly and said "Mio. Mio Kaede Tano." He smiled and said "It's perfect." He looked at his little daughter and said "Welcome to the world, Mio."

The scene faded and Barriss looked at Ahsoka incredulously "How did you know what to do?" Ahsoka shrugged and she said "Some of the women had talked to me about it if I was uncertain but, apart from that, I acted on instinct." Barriss raised her eyebrows but nonetheless smiled. She said "I'm so happy for you Ahsoka. You've had something that the Jedi were not allowed to have but never fell to the dark side once. I wish that I could've had a family of my own." Ahsoka smirked and said "I bet you wanted Cody's kids!" She blushed and snapped back "Out of the question!" Ahsoka laughed and a familiar voice came out from behind her "Well, we're all glad you'd found your happiness, Ahsoka. Please, turn around and show us how much you've grown."

Ahsoka did so and was faced with the whole Jedi Council, her friends, including Padme and Mila, and ... she gasped. There, standing before her was her family. "Mom? Dad?! Brother?! Sister!" she exclaimed and she jumped them all into a big hug. Her father said "I'm so proud of you, Ahsoka. You've continued our line by giving birth to a beautiful grand-daughter and have become a fantastic leader to the Tano Tribe." She smiled and Luminara came up and said "However, there is the question of how you died. Can you show us?" Ahsoka nodded and the scene unfolded before them.

They saw Ahsoka's advanced abilities, which even made her family surprised, her eventual defeat and her chat with the name who doomed the Jedi forever. They saw with broken hearts her last look at her family and her smiling at her for the last time before closing her eyes, praying to the Force before she was slain. It was odd to see herself die. She couldn't help but cry as her daughter tried to shake her awake and the looks on her family's faces when she faded away. She looked at the council and Mace said "Even then, not once. You didn't give in to hate." Ahsoka then sagely said "You need to have self control over your emotions in situations like that. But however, I knew, I knew that Anakin wouldn't kill my family. I could Sense him breaking." Everyone looked down and accepted her words.

Years later, Obi-wan and Yoda joined the Force. They watched Anakin save his son at the cost of his life and hence made him redeemed. Ahsoka came to her husband and daughter occasionally and taught her daughter everything she knew and guided Luke and Leah Skywalker to her and Lux. Then, she faded away one last time, forfilling her role as a wife, as a mother, as a teacher, and in her destiny.


End file.
